plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Variety Pack DLC
The Graveyard Variety Pack is the first free content update of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. ''It was released on March 8th, 2016. It fixed several bugs and glitches in the game, contained character balances, added new things to the Backyard Battleground and added one new map named Aqua Center. Full Patch Notes New Features * Added new co-op/team vanquish map "Aqua Center" which may seem familiar, yet completely different! * Added night version of the Great White North map to the Turf Takeover Playlist * Added Hide n' Find missions to Backyard Battleground * Added Bot & Pot Missions to Backyard Battleground * Added unique character variant images to group HUD * World Options now shows all friends playing the game, not just the joinable ones * Added classic setting in options to change primary fire button (PS4 Only) * Added Aim Sensitivity slider to now allow more precise control over aim speed (for PC this is broken up into both mouse and gamepad sensitivity) * Added ability to select between hold button to aim or toggle button to Aim * Added kick player option to the in-game scoreboard for easy access (player hosted modes only) * Added difficulty to Pause Menu for some game modes * Game Now defaults to common chat in Private Matches * Added ability to view scoreboard while vanquished Critical Fixes * Reduced length of round timer between rounds in Multiplayer matches * Imp now properly earns XP when in Mech * Players can now see other players’ Backyard customizations when visiting their Backyard * Players can now see stats on other players stats boards when visiting their Backyard * Improved audio for garlic drone primary weapon * Setting HUD to "Light" now also hides XP Meter * Major improvements to hit reaction "flinching" animations * A plethora of quality & bug fixes Tuning/Balance Notes '''Regeneration Rate Upgrades' * Increased regeneration rate upgrades for all characters from 1.1x to 1.25x Hit Reaction Tuning * Decreased hit reaction intensity for most playable characters * Tuned hit reactions for many AI characters * Increased hit reaction for Scientist when receiving damage from the sides * Added a hit reaction for the All-Star when he is aiming down sights Rose * * * * Homing Changes: * * * * * Goatify * * * Arcane Enigma * * Time Snare * Druid Rose * * * * Fire Rose * Projectile 1: * Projectile 2 (mid charge) * Projectile 3 (max charge) * Frost Rose * * Projectile 1: * Projectile 2 (mid charge) * Projectile 3 (max charge) * Party Rose * * * * * Changed projectiles' appearance Citron Class Party Citron * * * Changed the beam's appearance Corn Class All * Kernel Corn * * Party Corn * * * Changed the projectiles' appearance Chomper Class All * * Rainbow Warp * Goop * Super Sticky Goop * Chomp Thing * Cactus Class Zen Cactus * * Imp Class All * * Impkata * Imp * Party Imp * * * *Changed both the Party Mech and Imp's projectile's appearances Super Brainz Class Super Ultra Ball * Super Multi Ball * * Turbo Twister * * * Toxic Brainz * Party Brainz * * * * Added confetti to the beam Deadbeard Class Barrel Blast * Captain Deadbeard * * Captain Sharkbite * Captain Partyman * * * * Trivia * This content update's name is based around the Garden Variety DLC from from the first Garden Warfare. **Coincidentally, they are both the first DLC for both of the games. pl:Pakiet Cmentarnych Rozmaitości Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:DLCs